Headphones of this kind needs to have adjustability in several ways in order to accommodate the various shapes of users heads. In the following the up- and down directions refers to the direction going from earphone to apex of the over the head passage. A first adjustment is commonly provided which allows the earphone housings to slid up and down with respect to the arch shaped over the head passage, and a second adjustment is usually provided which allows each headphone housing to pivot at least around a vertical axis. These adjustment systems are hampered in that the earphone housings needs to be electrically interconnected whether a wireless system is used or a wired system with a wire connection to one of the headphones is used. The electrical connections needs to connect to at least the speaker in each headphone housing. Systems are known wherein the leads pass into each housing while integrated in the various mechanical adjustment systems, and this makes the mechanical design challenging as the vulnerability of the leads must always be considered. It is also known to provide the leads separately, however here such leads are bound to both be subject to twisting and bending, and thus prone to fatigue and other failure modes.